Forever Never Lasts
by StripedSkittle
Summary: She thought they would be together forever but what happens when mysterious purple haired girl starts showing an interest in Soul and Soul starts coming home late. Just read it. This is after they defeated the kishan but they've never met Blair…well until now.
1. Perfect

**I dont know about this...just kinda bored**

**Dont own anything**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I sighed in contentment shifting to rest my on Soul's shoulder. We had been dating for a year and a half and I was the happiest I had ever been.

Everything was going right, I had Soul, my awesome friends, and a perfect life. Papa had been sent away on a mission in Tokyo and Mom has finally contacted me, we now talk every week.

"Soul?"

"Yah?" he said petting my hair. We were sitting on the roof of DWMA watching the sunset.

"Do you think this will ever change?"

"What?

"How perfect this all is…" I said trailing off.

"Oh, I'm sure something will go wrong soon, it always does. We're us trouble is drawn to us, but one thing that will never change is how much I love you. I'll always be there for you."

"Promise?" I asked reaching for his hand and taking it in mine.

"Promise." He said firmly, squeezing my hand and pulling me up. "How about we head back?"

"Ok" I replied leaning my head against his shoulder.

We walked hand and hand until we got to the door and Soul had to search in his pockets for the keys. When we got into the apartment Soul kissed me and said good night before walking down the hall to his bed room.

I closed the door, locked it and then proceeded to walk down the hall into my room. I changed clothes, brushed my teeth and jumped into bed, pulling the covers up.

Closing my eyes, the last thing I remember is the door opening and Soul's lips against my forehead as sleep took a hold of me.

I thought this would last forever but forever never lasts.

* * *

**Sooo...Did you like it? Should I continue it? Anyway Review :3 It'll make me happy!**


	2. Broken

**OMG Some people actually liked this! Sooo im continuing it! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I woke up early the next morning and jumped out of bed to make breakfast before school started, peppy as usual.

"Soul!" I yelled as I flipped the last pancake, "breakfast!"

Soul lazily walked out of his room and plopped down at the table. We ate in comfortable silence watching the news of a supposedly near invisible kishan running through Death City.

I made a mental note to check the school board to see the level of it before I grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink before we headed to our separate rooms to get ready for the day.

About 10 minutes passed before Soul knocked on my door, "Maka! Are you ready to go?"

"Yup" I replied, I took one last look at myself in the mirror before pulling the door open following Soul out the door and down the stairs.

We hopped on his motorcycle and before I had the chance to grab on, Soul sped off, I launched forward, hugging him with a vise like grip. He chuckled and I could practically see his shark toothed smirk, I loosened my grip but didn't let go until we stopped in front of the school.

We hopped off his bike and walked hand and hand to class crescent moon.

There was a lot more noise then usual coming from the room and as we entered I could see why.

A tall purple haired girl with very, very, _very _minimal clothing was sitting on a desk with a crowd of guys surrounding her.

Her eyes grazed towards us, and as she saw Soul they lite up like a Christmas tree. She jumped off the desk and walked towards us swaying her hips.

"I'm Blair and who are you?" she said smiling, completely ignoring me.

"Why do you need to know?" Soul said, not waiting for an answer he walked towards our desks pulling me with him.

Blair pouted and called her fan club over again. They crowded around her, she looked ecstatic but her eyes kept wandering towards Soul a smile playing on her lips.

Class started and I watched Stein copying notes religiously. About half way through Blair passed a note to Soul which he took, read, and with a slight glance at me to see if I was watching him, which I was though he didn't know, he glanced back at Blair and nodded.

As class ended everyone got up to leave. While I was grabbing my books Soul came up and said, "Oh, hey Maka, I forgot something back in the classroom, go on without me I'll meet you at the bike." Not waiting for my answer he quickly sprinted back to the class room leaving me there to stare after him.

I skipped to the bike and sat on the sidewalk waiting for Soul, a couple of my friends past offering me a ride, which I politely declined saying I was waiting for Soul.

A few minutes turned into an hour and it was getting dark.

I suddenly started thinking of the worst things possible, what if Soul got hurt? What if he was in serious trouble?

I ran into the school slowing down as I heard something coming from the classroom.

I cautiously opened the door to find Soul…with Blair running her hands through his hair they were making out with Soul laying slightly on top of her.

I gasped… loudly… Soul leapt up, eyes wide.

"M-Maka it's not what you think!" He stuttered out.

I stared at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "How… how could you?"

"I was just…We were just…"

Finally the rage and hurt caught up to me, I briskly walked over and slapped him as hard as I could, which was apparently pretty hard, as he fell down landing on his side.

"I never want to see you again!" I yelled finally allowing my tears to fall. I pushed open the doors and ran out of the school as fast and as hard as I could in no particular direction, in the distance I could here Soul calling me.

* * *

**Soul's POV **

I quickly got off the ground, standing up and throwing open the doors I sprinted after Maka.

Damn, I can't believe I did that, I don't even know what came over me. I was just going to tell her that I loved Maka and that she should leave us alone when she kissed me, how uncool! Cool guys don't cheat on their partners.

Maka was never going to forgive me and there was no way I was gonna catch her, when did she get so damn fast. I stopped as I saw her blonde pigtails disappear into the night.

I took out my phone and called Liz.

It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Liz! I need you to tell me if Maka stops by!"

"Why?" she replied lazily

"Because she saw me kissing Blair and I need to know she's safe, she ran away from me."

"WHAT! You better watch out Eater I'm gonna get you." she shrieked.

"PLEASE…" I said begging "I didn't mean to! I just need to know she's safe!"

"Fine" she begrudgingly replied hanging up immediately.

I sighed pushing in Tsubaki's number.

"Tsubaki can you tell me if Maka stops by?" I asked.

"Sure um, why isn't she with you?"

"I messed up and she ran off…I just want to know she's safe." I replied

"Okay I'll call you if she shows up"

"Thanks Tsubaki." I replied hanging up.

Jeez, it was much more pleasant talking to Tsubaki than Liz, I thought as I walked back to my motorcycle.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I was running and didn't really care where, tears running down my face finally I had to stop as weariness overcame me.

Looking around I saw a bench near a park, I walked over and plopped down in the seat.

I knew I couldn't go back to the apartment, I'd defiantly run into him there, I had lost my partner and best friend and now was homeless.

So for now I just sat and cried, but I wasn't even left alone long enough to do that.

**Soul's POV **

I was awake in bed, staring out the window wondering where she was. Turning over I saw the clock read 2:35 am and decided I better get some sleep if I was going to be out searching all day. I closed my eyes and let regret wash over me as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Maka's POV again…**

I screamed as I was yanked up by my pigtails. I turned around to see who was tormenting me to see no one there. I was abruptly dropped and fell to my knees as I landed.

I stood up quickly getting into a fighting stance, turning around I changed my vision, searching for a soul instead of a body remembering the kishan they talked about on the news earlier.

Sensing a soul behind me, I whipped around to face it, sharp claws raked my side then flung me towards a tree. I hated to admit it but unless I could find a weapon I wasn't going to make it to see tomorrow.

* * *

**Whats your favorite weapon? And what weapon would make Maka look AIA (Awesome in action)**


	3. Saved

**Thank you ThatAnimeChick for your review :3 though I had already typed up the chapter so I just decided to leave it**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I got up, and putting on a brave face, charged towards the soul, sliding at the last minute aiming for where its legs should be. I heard a grunt and kicked straight at its glowing soul.

It grabbed at my ankle and pulled me down, slicing down the side of my leg.

"I need a weapon… I need a weapon." I kept chanting under my breath.

Suddenly I heard the patter of feet running towards me.

"Are you okay!?" a slightly panicked voice asked.

"Um, not really!" I said getting back up grimacing at the pain in my leg overjoyed that someone else was here.

He watched for a split second more before turning his arm into an electric blue and black scythe then jumping into battle.

"Woah! You're a scythe?" I asked excited that we may actually have a chance at beating it.

"Yah?" He said moving to stand next to me guarding, he gave me a perfect smile save a chipped tooth which I thought just made him cuter.

"Do you mind turning?" I said throwing a punch blindly.

"Of course I don't if it means beating this freak. I kind of have to warn you though" he said with a regretful grimace "Almost no one can match my soul's wave length."

"I'm willing to try at this point" I groaned out after being smashed against the ground.

He turned into the electric blue and black scythe from before. I caught him with ease spinning him around like I did with Soul before getting in a fighting stance, scythe positioned in front of me ready to attack.

Shin appeared on the blade looking surprised, "You can really hold me? Your hands aren't burning or anything?"

"Yup apparently" I said giving him a grin. I closed my eyes then opened them, using soul perception I tracked the kishan.

"You ready?" I asked determined to win.

"Of course" he said smirking through the blade.

I ran at the kishan slicing at its head, I must have hit something important because its cloaking turned off and I saw its form.

It was a gruesome red demon like thing with six eyes, and purple ooze secreting from its wounds. It had thin arms but large hands that ended in the blades that cut me.

I tightened my grip on the scythe and continued with my assault. As I lifted my weapon to end it the kishan slashed at my stomach.

"Are you okay?" my scythe asked.

"Yah, we I've got to finish him!" I yelled doing my best to ignore the pain. I brought the scythe blade down with all my strength, slicing the kishan straight in half. Kid would be proud I thought as the body of the kishan evaporated and a glowing red soul appeared in its place.

"Yum" he said changing out of his scythe form and hungrily grabbing the soul floating in the air.

"I'm Shin by the way" he said when he had finished.

"I'm Maka" I said. My legs started wobbling, as my head felt lighter. I knelt down and looked at the flayed flesh on my stomach and grimaced. I knew I wasn't gonna be conscious much longer at the rate of blood I was losing.

Shin would no doubt take me to the hospital where they would contact Soul. I knew the only chance I had of avoiding him was to get to Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment so they could help me.

I looked at Shin who had knelt down beside me and was silently ripping pieces of his shirt trying to stop the bleeding from my leg though he could do nothing about my stomach.

"Shin, can you take me to a friend's?" I asked hating to rely on strangers.

"Yah, sure, though shouldn't I take you to a hospital first? You don't look to good…" he said trailing off.

"No!" I quickly gave him Tsubaki's address as I felt myself get dizzy.

"Tell Tsubaki not to tell Soul..." I said as fell unconscious.

* * *

**Shin's POV**

I quickly picked her up bridal style running as fast as I could to the address she gave me.

I was kind of freaking out on the inside, she was getting paler and paler as her blood soaked my shirt. I considered turning around and heading towards the hospital, but at this point we were closer to the address she gave me then the hospital.

I really hope who ever was there would know what to do cause at this point I was lost. I didn't want her to die, I actually like the blonde meister and the fact she could hold me.

We made a great pair I thought as I arrived at a medium sized apartment complex.

I shifted Maka so I could bang on the door. A tired looking tall girl, with long black hair pulled into a bun and a long navy blue robe answered the door. At first she looked surprised but as she saw Maka's awful state she launched into action.

After she put a towel over the couch, I laid Maka's limp body down.

"I'm Tsubaki, what happen to Maka? And who are you?" she said cleaning the wound on Maka's leg.

"Me and Maka got in a fight with a kishan. I'm Shin, I transferred to DWMA, I'm in class crescent moon and also have an apartment right near the school." I said

"Oh that reminds me I need to call Soul."

As she reached for the phone I remember what Maka said.

"Wait! Don't call anyone. Maka said she didn't want Soul to find out."

Tsubaki's face became conflicted as a war raged inside her head of whether to do what was right, or what her hurt friend wanted, regretfully she put the phone down and sighed.

"Okay," She said taking Maka from the couch to her bedroom so she could hide her from Black Star who would undoubtedly tell Soul with his big mouth.

After thoroughly cleaning Maka's wounds and bandaging them she walked back into the living room to see me still there.

"Oh!" she said a little surprised "I thought you would have left by now."

"Nope I was gonna wait until Maka woke up." I said

"Well I don't think she'll be waking up until tomorrow so if you want to you can take her with you."

"Sure, I guess I can take her to my apartment." I said, I walked into Tsubaki's room and picking Maka up gently, walked out the door back into the streets of Death City toward my apartment.

* * *

**My POV **

"TSUBAKI YOUR GREAT MEISTER WHO SHALL SURPASS THE GODS HAS BEEN LOCKED OUT AGAIN!"

Tsubaki calmly walked to the door and answered it. "Hello Black Star, did you enjoy kishan hunting with Kid?"

"Yes! Your god enjoyed helping his minion with the hunt!" replied the loud blue haired boy.

"Good, well I think I'm going back to sleep now" she said yawning.

"Okay! GOOD NIGHT GREATEST MINION!" Black Star yelled

"Good night Black Star" Tsubaki said already closing her door.

Black Star turned on the TV which was flipped to the news.

"How boring! A great god like me wouldn't watch this!" He was just about to change the channel when something caught his eye, he turned up the volume and lean in a little.

"In local news, high school student Maka Auburn **(I know how to spell her name I did this on propose) **has just been found murdered on the streets. Neighbors say they heard screaming and saw the girl fighting against a seemingly invisible opponent. We'll be back later for updates on the story."

Black Star felt tears coming up but refused to cry. Instead he decided to call Soul. May I remind you it is about 5 in the morning. After a few rings Soul picked up sounding frantic.

"Tsubaki? Is that you? Is Maka there?" Soul asked into his cell phone.

"No dude its Black Star…Did you see the news? They found Maka…she's dead. He waited on the phone as it buzzed indicating no one was making a sound, Black Star decided he should let Soul be alone and hung up.

Soul felt guilt crush onto him, if only he'd been there to protect her. If only he hadn't kissed Blair she would be safe with him at their apartment.

He looked over to his night stand and saw the picture of him and Maka on the day they became partners. He grabbed the picture and clutched it to his chest as he cried for the first time in years.

* * *

** Eh. So was this just some cheesy crap or did you actually like it? **


End file.
